Divine Lies
by mstracythan
Summary: *NEVER READ!* *YOUNG ME THAT HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS GETTING INTO* No matter what may be the truth, whatever the gods say is law, even lies. One book brings the truth forwards. Two demigods find it. Learn Medusa and Perseus's love story, the truth about Atalanta and many more. Read and Review. Will take ideas.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ran up the stairs to the attic of the big house, Percy was behind me.

Since Rachel became the Oracle, the attic was cleaned up and everything was put in boxes. More stuff came to fill the room, like old reminders of heroes. Some swords that were held by legendary heroes and other legendary objects were put up here on display in one half of the attic. The other side was filled with about 20 boxes filled with random junk.

Grabbing a box, I moved it out of the pile that seem to be just about to fall and open to examine its contents. Percy looked in my box and I lifted random junk.

"Percy, can't you look through another box." I said, annoyed. Percy saw my face and left to look through a box label 'Chiron's'.

"Wise Girl?!" I gave Percy a glare to shut him up. A moment later and-

"Annabeth? Annie? Annnniieeee?"

"What!?" I turned to him. "What do you want, Seaweed Brain?"

"There is a pink wig in here!" I turned to see what I think is a lump of bright pink hair. "I think this was from his party pony day!" He placed it on his head and shook his head like he was listen to a song. The hair covered his face in a storm of pink. I left him in his antics.

"Annie? Annnniieeee? ANNNNIEEEE?" Again?

"What?"

"Why are we here?" he asked innocently.

"I explain this twice already." I pointed out.

"Explain one more time? Please?"

"Okay, to find something one of my half-brothers left." I gave the shortest answer possible.

"Umm, care to explain?" I sigh extra loud.

"I had an older half-brother that lived pass the 'Demigod Years.'" I did air quotes. Percy stared confused. "The years that the demigod scent is strongest?" He continue staring at me. "When you are older than 25 or so, monster attacks happens less often until you don't get any."

"So we're looking for a book?" Percy replied, forgetting what I just said. I face-palmed.

"My half-brother traveled the world and wrote his findings in a dark grey book. He gave it to Chiron about 20 years ago who said that he would keep it here for a child of Athena one day. Chiron told me to find it for some reason."

"That is why?" I gave him a glare. He turned around and started looking again.

We searched for another half hour before Percy found it at the bottom of a box that was stuck in between three other boxes. I blew on the grey cover to remove the dust and turned the cover.

"You ready, Percy?" He nodded and I began to the first page read out loud for Percy.

"To who this may concern. I am a son of the goddess Athena and give Chiron this book. I request that he will give it to a future child of Athena. Over my many travels around the world, I have discovered many things, but the gods forbid me to tell, so I have written my learnings in this book. Be careful when you read it. -Richard Gakard"

 **AN: Hey guys, this was a little idea that I had bouncing in my mind for a while.**


	2. A love forgotten

AN: Hi, this is the author. I'm Tracy.

I basically didn't have time to write and I had no idea how to write this chapter. I had the plot down, but I didn't know if I wanted Richard AKA writer of the book to be funny, straight-forwards, or what. I chose to make him write with humour like Percy.

So anyway, I'll be taking request and other ideas. I'm fine with anyone pointing out if anything is wrong with the story. I may edit it if some facts are incorrect or the characters are very OOC. I think another 2 stories should be fine with and ending story with it. I expect the story as a whole will be five chapters long and under 5k!

Thanks to PjoLovers385927 and The Bass Beast for reviewing and to DJshadow44 for favouriting and to The Bass Beast again for following. :)

R&R!

PjoLovers385927 (Guest): Thanks for the review and here is the next chapter!

Chapter 1: A love forgotten

The myths say that Perseus killed Medusa with the help of Athena and Hermes. That he chopped out her head when she was asleep. That he never even looked at her.

That's quite wrong and in truth, Medusa and Perseus were in love. You see, Athena actually loved Poseidon and was jealous that Poseidon like her own priest instead of her. She had liked him for years because of how beautifully his underwater temples were made. She had a little crush on Poseidon that died out after the Athen episode.

Poseidon and Medusa were actually never dating, they were just both drunk after going to Dionysus' party one night and happened to be in Athena's temple. Athena cursed her own priest into a monster hoping that Poseidon would forget her. After Poseidon finally noticed what had happened to poor Medusa, he flashed out leaving her there. Athena hoped she would be noticed, but Poseidon didn't even see her.

Medusa ran away to her cave with her sisters who couldn't be turned into stone. She would cover her hair and eyes with woven vines like a veil. That's how Perseus found her.

He was sent on a quest to kill her by Polydectes, the king that wanted to marry his mother.

Polydectes - You need to get me the head of Medusa.

*Cue the gasps*

Perseus - But how?

Ploydectes - Sorry, but not my problem

Perseus - What do you want with it?

Ploydectes - I dunno, maybe frame it or something.

Perseus - If you frame it, you would turn to stone if you look at it?

Ploydectes - I'll think about it.

Perseus - Are you just getting rid of me to marry my mom?

Ploydectes - Would you stop asking questions?! Just go, do your quest or something.

Perseus' mom - I don't think so. He is not going on that quest.

Ploydectes - I'm king.

Perseus - ...

Perseus' mom - ...

Perseus' mom - Do what he says, I can't stop a king.

Perseus - ...

Perseus - Thanks mom.

So the story goes that Perseus got the help of Hermes and Athena. They gave him a shield and a pair of flying shoes and sent him to the grey sisters to find a sword and the location of Medusa's lair. That part is true.

What happen next is not.

What happened was Medusa was sleeping with her veil of vines. When Perseus saw her, he fell in love and waited for her to wake up. When she woke up, she saw Perseus looking at the floor and was greatly surprise when he offered to help her break her curse. Then she fell in love with him.

I don't know have a relationship would work with one person expect to kill the other, who can turn people into stone, but they managed to make it work and Medusa accepted his offer to help her.

So they spend the next 6 months trying ways to break the curse, but they were no chance of that happening. Perseus nearly got statue-defied a few times. One involving a naked Medusa in the shower and a scarred Persues, but let's not talk about that.

Finally, Athena noticed what was happening and got mad at him for being so friendly with Medusa. She beheaded Medusa and changed Perseus's memories so he though that Medusa was evil.

Then the rest of the story carried on. Takes the head, saves a princess (which was cheating on Medusa and he didn't know it) and rescue his mom. Then becomes a king of his grandfather's kingdom.

In the end, Medusa forgave him even though he had no idea what was happening.

Random Extra Story; if you what to know what happened in the shower, look below. Not smut or lemon.

Low and behold, Medusa was taking a shower, (Yes, they had a shower. Medusa's lair is a house with plumbing and a working toilet.) when Perseus thought he had found a clue of breaking the curse.

He burst into the washroom, yelling that he found a good lead when he noticed where he was. Both of them started yelling in surprise and Perseus ran out before he was scarred. (Perseus was raised to be loyal to his wife and Medusa was not his wife, so he freaked out.)

There was also the problem with Medusa's sisters who heard the yelling and saw he run out of the washroom.

Let's start that ending with a talk with the sisters that was both awkward and embarrassing.


	3. Daughter of Demeter

AN: Hi, it is me again. So... Sorry it is late again. Thanks to OrangeOwls who help plan and write a bit of this chapter. It is a bit short sadly, only two chapters left. Taking one last idea!

The Daughter of Demeter.

While her story is well known, she never quite rose to fame like Heracles or Achilles did. Out of all the Greek myths, they never shows a powerful female demigod. In Ancient Greece, it was ruled by men and if word every got out about a powerful child of a female goddess, every man would be in shame. So they changed it, they never mentioned a daughter of Demeter named Atalanta.

You might have heard about Atalanta as a girl that ran in races, but not as the daughter of Demeter.

So when Atalanta was born, her father, who was a king was mad that the future ruler was a girl, a female demigod. Like a lot of Greek kings, he was obsessed with having sons to carry on the family name. His solution, to dump her off. Obviously, Demeter was grumpy so she cursed him and his wife to never have children and that his kingdom would fail without women.

Demeter went up to a bear and granted her a gift, as she was a mother grieving over her dead cubs because of hunters. She gave her a new child to look after.

For her first few years, Atalanta grew up thinking she was a bear. She did what any bear in Ancient Greece did. Her plant abilities grew so she was even better adapted to the woods.

One afternoon, while Mama Bear was out foraging, two guys crept into the cave, hoping to find some bear cubs they could kill for fur, or maybe capture and sell to a travelling circus. Instead, they found a human child napping on a bed of animal pelts. So they kidnapped her and took her to a nearby village. The villagers did their best to raise Atalanta as a human. They taught her how to speak, wear clothes and eat with a fork. They discouraged her from mauling people and hibernating during the winter.

Atalanta adapted, but she never lost her wild edge. She preferred wearing fur pelts to dresses. Her fierce stare could make the most seasoned warrior back down. By the time she was fourteen, she could shoot a bow and wield a knife better than anyone in the village. She could outrun the fastest horse.

Her favourite (-Canadian Spelling) goddess was Artemis, the virgin huntress. Atalanta never became a follower of Artemis, but she like everything about the goddess: her self confidence, her skill at hunting, the way she killed any man who even looked at her funny. Though no one knew how, Atalanta knew that her mother was Demeter, so she became her second favourite goddess immediately.

One day, she moved back to the woods, but her reputation grew. So much that she was ask to kill a death hog. Well she did do that. Then there was the race problem.

So blab-blab-blab, death race, divine help, three golden apples, throws apples at her head, Hippomenes is the winner, gets married. So that is what happened. Then she and Hippomenes becomes lions, but Demeter got very mad at Zeus, who turn Atalanta back with Hippomenes as her pet lion, Pom-pom.

ALL THE MEN WHERE DYING IN PAIN WHEN THEY LEARN THAT A WOMAN HAS A MAN AS A PET LION! THE WORLD'S FOUNDATIONS SHOOK AND MEN EVERY WHERE STARTED TO PRAY TO ZEUS WHO GOT GRUMPY AND REMOVED EVERYONE'S MEMORIES OF THAT HAPPENING!


End file.
